


don't want to cry.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: i need to find you, i need to go. // keichi drabble.





	don't want to cry.

There was an unimaginable uncertainty that was made apparent by the way his hand shook on its way to touch the gravestone, breath caught in a long pause in his attempt to try and form a single coherent thought, trying to figure out if he could even muster any words to tell to his dead childhood friend’s name etched in the stone, a new engraving that came a little too soon for his liking, a little too sudden for the world at the moment.

If he talked right now, he would be talking to none other than an inanimate object. He wouldn’t be talking to the childhood friend he knew, not in the same way in which he was living, breathing, existing right by his side. If he spoke for a bit, he would be talking to none other than himself.

There was no one else at the cemetery, though, so wouldn’t it be fine to exchange a few words? Pretending he was there, even if it was jut for a little bit — he chuckles a bit, wondering when he had gotten this childish.

“You’re seriously an idiot. This spot next to me — it’s empty now, you know.”

He pauses, shaking his head at the insult he threw right away. He hopes that his childhood friend could forgive him, but it seems as if the teasing would never die completely. He could picture his childhood friend’s response, the way his face would look and the actions that would go through his body, the way he would sound as he would, most likely, retort with a light jab at his friend in return, a normal chatter that had been in place since they were kids (and he had thought that it would last for the rest of his life).

“Ah, right. You can see this from where you are, can’t you? Whether it be heaven or hell…it’s nothing bad, I promise, so don’t give me a strange look. I wanted to try my hand at something you held dear to your heart. I’m not exactly the best, but please accept it nonetheless.”

He puts down the manila envelope, a little stuffed due to the contents inside, papers and papers of drawings with so much heart and soul in each one, stained with teardrops and laughter and nostalgia that he can’t quite get rid of, even if he tried to. They were engraved into his heart like the name in that gravestone, destined to last forever as long as the earth spun around and around. As long as he lived, as long as his presence was there, as long as someone remembered of his existence — his childhood friend would be remembered too, and he’d make sure of it.

The hand touching the stone lingered as he stared for a couple more minutes, mentally flipping through the pages with those fond memories drawn onto them. Though the pencil was hesitant, the heart surely was not; with records such as these, his childhood friend could remember the times they shared together even beyond the grave — at least, that’s what he hoped. Even if a ghost-like figure couldn’t flip through objects such as that, just the sentiment alone…he wanted to believe that it was enough.

With a sigh, the hand slips from the stone, cold and resolute. Eichi’s smile is bittersweet, thinking about just how similar a stone was to his childhood friend.

“See you later, Keito.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how keito died i'm just (shrugging emojis)
> 
> "is this that one svt song" Absolutely i am branching out into the world (but red velvet is always my #1)


End file.
